


Constellation

by Yati



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She trusts her heart because it has been his once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Word #69](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/22206.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/).

She spends the night on the beach sometimes, lying on the sand and staring at the stars. She connects them with an imaginary line, making up abstract patterns in the velvety sky.

There are other worlds out there. She has seen them. And when she watches the stars at night she tells herself that none of them are disappearing, and the worlds are not being swallowed by the darkness. It's because of Sora, her heart whispers, and she trusts her heart because it has been his once. Sora is brave and loyal and earnest, and he has kept true to the light. He fights for his friends, and for what he believes in, and she admires him for not faltering even when everything seems lost.

She wonders if Sora will get too close to the light. She hopes he doesn't, because she somehow knows that will cast even more shadows -- dark, nebulous shapes just dancing out of reach, trying to catch him unaware. She's afraid that they will consume him, and he will forget who he is.

But Sora is looking for Riku, and Sora never loses sight of his goals when it's something important. Like finding lost friends and not backing away from his word. Riku is important -- because Sora wouldn't be who he is without Riku any more than she could be herself without Sora. They are linked together, the way the stars are, and she has never imagined anything otherwise.

Sora will find Riku and they will find their way home, and she will not have to wait any more, and this small island will be paradise again.

She believes that she will see him again someday, simply because Sora _promised_ and Sora never breaks his promises.


End file.
